The invention relates to a height adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automobile seat, with the characteristic features of the preamble of claim 1, and a vehicle seat with the characteristic features of claim 10.
In the case of a height-adjustable vehicle seat, the lock for the safety belt is mounted to the seat frame, so as to move along, when the height is adjusted. When a high tensile force acts upon the belt lock in the event of a crash, the mounting point and the associated part of the seat frame, as well as the drive will be extremely stressed. DE 197 40 043 A1 discloses a height adjuster of this kind, wherein the belt lock is arranged on an L-shaped connector. The one-piece connector is jointed at the end of its one arm to the seat frame, and it comprises between the jointing and the mounting point for the belt lock, an individual cam as a range of engagement. In the event of a crash, the connector pivots because of its L-shape, and pushes the cam located in the vicinity of the pivot pin into a toothed segment, which is formed on a rear rocking arm.
It is the object of the invention to improve a height adjuster of the initially described kind. In accordance with the invention, this object is accomplished by a height adjuster having the characteristic features of claim 1, and by a vehicle seat having the characteristic features of claim 10. Advantageous configurations are subject matter of the dependent claims.
As a result of arranging the axis of rotation between the range of engagement and the mounting point for the seat lock, in particular in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle seat, it is possible to arrange the range of engagement and the mounting point in an improved and simple manner on different sides of the seat frame. At the same time, it is possible to make the distances of the range of engagement and the mounting point from the axis of rotation identical or different depending on the desired lever action. In this connection, it will be of advantage, when the distance of the range of engagement from the axis of rotation is greater than the distance of the axis of rotation from the mounting point for the belt lock. The range of engagement will then cover a greater distance, i.e., it need not be arranged so close to the toothed segment in the normal use, so that no inadvertent engagement occurs already at a slight pull.
To keep the distance small, which is to be covered by the mounting point for the belt lock, it will further be of advantage, when the mounting point in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle seat, namely in the normal travel direction of the automobile, is arranged before the axis of rotation, preferably at the same height. Already after a slight rotation, the mounting point and axis of rotation will lie along one line, so that tensile forces can be transmitted in the longitudinal direction of the connector.
Preferably, the range of engagement comprises at least two teeth, so that a reliable engagement occurs. The teeth of the range of engagement and of the toothed segment may be tapered, and in particular the teeth of the range of engagement may be slightly bent or be made in the shape of sawteeth, so as to avoid a xe2x80x9ctooth-on-toothxe2x80x9d position.
A bipartite construction of the connector has the advantage that it simplifies assembly. In this instance, the range of engagement will be associated to one of the two members, whereas the mounting point for the belt lock is associated to the other member. To keep the number of components as low as possible for cost reasons, the two members of the connector comprise preferably one shoulder each for the bearing mount in the seat frame. In this instance, the shoulders are made integral with the respective member of the connector, and perpendicular to the axis of rotation. The common axis of rotation of the two members extends through the centers of the shoulders. Preferably, the two members are joined for corotation. To this extent, they mesh with each other, preferably via a tooth engagement or another formfitting engagement, so that they rotate together without slip about the axis of rotation.